Medical devices, including implantable medical devices (IMDs), may be used to treat a variety of medical conditions. Medical electrical stimulation devices, for example, may deliver electrical stimulation therapy to a patient via external and/or implanted electrodes. Electrical stimulation therapy may include stimulation of nerve tissue, muscle tissue, the brain, the heart, or other tissue within a patient. In some examples, an electrical stimulation device is fully implanted within the patient. For example, an implantable electrical stimulation device may include an implantable electrical stimulation generator and one or more implantable leads carrying electrodes. Alternatively, the electrical stimulation device may comprise a leadless stimulator. In some cases, implantable electrodes may be coupled to an external electrical stimulation generator via one or more percutaneous leads or fully implanted leads with percutaneous lead extensions.
Medical electrical stimulators have been proposed for use to relieve a variety of symptoms or conditions such as chronic pain, tremor, Parkinson's disease, depression, epilepsy, migraines, urinary or fecal incontinence, pelvic pain, sexual dysfunction, obesity, and gastroparesis. An electrical stimulator may be configured to deliver electrical stimulation therapy via leads that include electrodes implantable proximate to the spinal cord, pelvic nerves, gastrointestinal organs, sacral nerves, peripheral nerves, or within the brain of a patient. Stimulation proximate the spinal cord, proximate the sacral nerve, within the brain, and proximate peripheral nerves are often referred to as spinal cord stimulation (SCS), sacral neuromodulation (SNM), deep brain stimulation (DBS), and peripheral nerve stimulation (PNS), respectively.